


Invasion of Ryloth: Tales

by DarthChocolate



Category: Cham Syndulla - Fandom, Chopper - Fandom, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, hera syndulla - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Where was Hera and her mom at during the Invasion of Ryloth? What were they doing? How did Hera meet Chopper?Special thanks to CHOPTALK from mngentry on youtube and tumblr, swg or swtor games, wookieepedia, star wars dark horse comics. They were great resources for my story :)





	Invasion of Ryloth: Tales

Planet Ryloth Tann province before the Invasion of Ryloth

 

Juno was sitting in the family ‘s office. She looked over a datapad while she chatted with her husband on the hologram.  
“The harvest yield has increase from last rotation.” She rested her head on her hand. “It is still not close to the target goal. We aren’t getting funding for any research and development projects until this war is over.”  
“It is official.”  
Juno nodded. “Regrettable it is.”  
“Well, Senator Taa gets to fulfill one of his campaign promise finally.” Cham groaned. “A grand army of the Republic protecting more piles of credits and causing more suffering. I can’t believe anyone would back this.”  
“Hopefully after this, no one ever will,” she remarked. “Sometimes you have to fall flat on your face to get up.”  
He took a deep breath. “How is our daughter doing?”  
“Hera is doing very well in her studies. She is almost fluent in Basic. Instructor Dez says her skills in quiang has improved despite her dislike of it. She is definitely your daughter. She keeps wanting a blaster.” Juno asked. “Dear, when are you coming home to give her more lessons?”  
“Later than expected,” his face sank. “With the war going on, we are going to see more criminal activate. We have rumors of smugglers, pirates and even Techno Union after our spice.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Juno commented. “The Techno Union goes after minerals not spices.”  
“Interesting,” Cham pondered. “I’ll send a team to investigate that lead.”  
“Be careful.”  
“Always,” he replied. “Take care, Juno. See you soon.”  
“You too.”  
The hologram turned off. Her fingers stroke the base of the hologram projector. She felt a strong urge to call him back, but she didn’t know why. Instead she returned to the reports. After an hour or two, Juno notice her mug was empty and got up to refill it.  
The Syndulla house was not like any other Twi’lek noble houses. True, it was big and covered with Twi’lek art. However, there was no servants’ quarters, because they follow the old clan house tradition. The tradition held all the family and even the extended family live together. Everyone shared the house. Hard times brought some nonrelatives into the household.  
Children ran through the corridors of house. Hera was among the children that rushed passed Juno. She grinned as she watches her daughter race by.  
Thar was in the kitchen cooking as Juno enter. “In for Caf recharge?” The light blue Twi’lek smirked.  
“Please tell me there is a fresh pot.” Juno’s eyes roamed about the counters.  
“In the corner,” Thar informed her. Juno poured herself a drink. “Hey Juno, did Cham say when they are coming back?”  
“Later than expected,” Juno stated with a glum face.  
Before Thar could respond, Sepe bolted in. “Reports are coming in. The Trade Federation has taken out our station. There have been multiple attacks on various villages. The droid army is here. What is our course of action?”  
While the orange male Twi’lek took a breath, Juno thought. “We need to contact Cham and find out exactly what is going on.”  
The three of them hurried to the communication station room. Unfortunately, news spread rapidly. There was a large group outside the door as they tried in vain to reach Cham.  
“I can’t get any word from Cham or anyone from the Jalebi province. The only word from Lessu before we lost contact was that the droids are bombing the city.” Sepe declared.  
Hera maneuvered her way through the crowd to the door. “Father?” she asked in a worried voice. Juno went over and kneeled towards her. ‘He is out helping people. He will contact us the first moment that he can.” She took Hera into her arms and stood up. All eyes were on her. Turning to Thar, she ordered. “I need you to go on the encrypt channels and draw up a map of the places which have been hit.” Then she addressed the crowd. “Everyone needs to bring their beds food, medical supplies to the first floor. Also, everyone can bring one bag of personal item whatever you can carry to the first floor. Stay calm. Stay strong together. Let’s go.”  
Everyone turned to leave. Juno grabbed Sepe. “Ready the blurrgs for travel.” She said once the crowd left. “We are heading to the underground tunnels.”  
“We can’t evacuate everyone on to blurrgs.” Sepe comment.  
“It is probably for the best. We don’t want to draw attention.” Juno reasoned.  
“Do we have time for that to be implement?”  
“Let’s see,” She gestured to Thar. “How are we on the map?”  
“Mostly done,” Thar turned on the holoscreen. “The blue dots are where communication systems are active, but not responsive.”  
“Land assault or possibly enemy occupied,” Sepe suggested.  
Thar continued. “Red dots are where the systems are completely disconnected.”  
“Bomb attacks perhaps?” Thar nodded in agreement to him. Sepe added. “It makes sense for the most part. They occupy spice territory and bomb our defense. However, this area makes no sense to occupy since there is no spice.”  
“They’re after minerals and artifacts. It is not just the Trade Federation. The Techno Union is them.” Juno exclaimed.  
“Great, they have reinforcements. Where are ours?” Sepe muttered.  
Thar answered. “We sent a message to Coruscant. They haven’t responded yet. Senator Taa says help will come soon.”  
“I don’t trust a politician to give a military assessment.” Sepe stated. “Is there someone else to speak to?”  
“Wait,” Juno exclaimed. “His incompetence might have saved us.”  
Thar and Sepe looked at her in surprise. “How?” he inquired.  
“Notice these villages have been completely ignore.” Juno pointed at the map.  
“I was curious about that especially since some are strategically located.” Sepe scratched his chin.  
“The Separatist don’t know that the villages are over there. They must have Senator Taa’s outdate map.” Juno pointed at the map.  
“It gives us time to evacuate. They will figure it out sooner or later.” He mentioned.  
“Which villages are the most at risk?” Juno question him.  
“These five villages.”  
“Ok, Thar and I will contact them. Sepe, please arrange for our first dispatch of supplies and people for the tunnels.” Juno directed.  
Sepe gave her a quick bow. “Right away.” He headed out.  
Juno and Thar sat down at the console. Hera sat on her mother’s lap. Two village rejected their suggestions. The other two accepted. The last village wanted to follow the counsel but there was a problem.  
“Are we supposed to give the coordinates on even an encrypted channel?” Thar wondered out loud.  
“It doesn’t matter since no one know the coordinates for the west entrance. However, I have been to the tunnel a few times, so I can lead them to it.” Juno decided. “Ok, tell them that I am heading to Misri. Ask them to be packed and ready. After that, Thar tell everyone to keep chatter down to emergency calls only.”  
“Alright, be careful out there.” Thar called out.  
Juno put her hand on Thar’s shoulder. “I will.” She got up with Hera still in her arms and made her way to the entrance. She stopped halfway when she saw Instructor Mak Dez.  
“Mak,” Juno placed Hera down next to him. “I need you to look after Hera while I’m gone.”  
“No, mom,” Hera protested. “I’m coming with you.”  
“Hera,” She held her daughter’s shoulders. “You need to help Mak. The village needs my help.” She stood up. “I’ll be back in a few days.”  
The purple Twi’lek laughed. “So, you leave me with the hard assignment.”  
Juno grinned. “You love a challenge. Don’t you?” She kissed Hera on the forehead. “Be good, sweetheart. I’ll be home soon.”

 

A few days had passed. Most people and supplies even a few of the livestock had been brought over to the tunnels. Sepe and his troops returned from his latest drop.  
Four more trips and we will be cleared out of here. Misri is done. They are just doing a final sweep of the village. They must have more blurrgs than us.” Sepe figured.  
“Not that much more,” Juno clarified. “They were riding on some of their livestock. How is the flood situation?”  
“Holding for now,” He stated. “We have one maybe two months’ supply.”  
Suddenly a little boy approached them. “There is an incoming message. There is an incoming message.”  
Everyone ran to the communication system room.  
“Has Cham made contact?” Juno hoped.  
“Sorry, no,” Thar reported. “However, I just heard that the Republic forces have arrived and are engaging the enemy.”  
“That is good news.” Juno commends halfhearted. “Sepe, take your force to the nearby bombed village. Look for any survivors and supplies. With the enemy force distracted, you should be able to go unnoticed.”  
“You sure that we shouldn’t just stay here? The Republic might need us.”  
Juno reconfirm her statement. “Yes, you and your men should go. Because if the Republic need us, we are in a lot of trouble. Besides, our people need us now.”  
I wasn’t until Sepe came back with a few survivors and supplies that they finally made contact witht the Republic forces. Juno and Thar were testing different comm channels when they made contact.  
“This is Captain Keeli of the Republic Army. Please identify yourself.” The voice said.  
“I am Juno Syndulla. We are the survivors of the Tann providence. We wish to speak with the master Jedi in charge.”  
“One moment,” the captain switches off the comm.  
That moment seemed to take a long time for Thar and Juno. They were too excited to say a word. Thar tapped her foot impatiently. Instead of asking Juno permission, Thar just accepted the holo call.  
The image of two people popped up. “I’m General Ima-Gun Di. We are happy to hear from you.” The one man introduce himself.  
Juno was overjoyed not at the sight of this man, but her husband Cham Syndulla standing right next to him. “This is Thar and I’m Juno. We would offer our assistance.” Juno bowed.  
“Where are you stationed at?” Master Di questioned.  
“Most of our people are located in underground tunnels and a few remain in our house at the Tann providence.” She answered.  
“General Knol Ven’nari is near your location. I’ll have her contact you.” General Di told her.  
“How are your supplies?” Cham asked.  
“We can hold out for two months. How are you faring?”  
Cham’s eyes dropped. “A few days’ worth of rations left.”  
“I can… We can send you over some of our supplies.” Juno suggested.  
“No,” Cham’s voice was firm. “Neither your people or your supplies would make it this far out.”  
General Di could see the concern in Juno’s face. “Don’t worry,” he tried to console her. “The Republic is bringing in reinforcements and supplies any day now.”  
She could see Cham’s flicker of doubt. “Thank you for your concern and your help. If I may speak to my husband alone.”  
“Of course,” he responded and moved to leave.  
“General,” he turned to look at her. Juno bowed. “May the force be with you.”  
“May it be with you too.” General Di bowed to her and departed.  
“Even Thar left to give them privacy. At that moment, Juno wished that she could embrace her husband, but there was too much distance and lives at stake between them. “How bad is it?”  
“Our forces are being driven back. The enemy is getting reinforcements while we are given only empty promises. I fear the Jedi and his troopers saved us for nothing.” Cham admitted.  
“He didn’t, luv.” She fired back. “We will survive.”  
“Against superior forces,” he retorted.  
“When I am with you, we could take on mountains.”  
“I miss you too, Juno.” She held back her tears. Cham told her. “Admiral Dao will probably ask you to join General Ven’nari’s forces. You should bring our fighters, but not our people. It is not safe to move them until reinforcements come.”  
“Alright,” Juno agreed. “Be safe.”  
“I will,” he replied. “Hug Hera for me. Good bye.”  
“Good bye.”

 

As expected, Admiral Dao shortly contacted them concerning meeting up with General Ven’nari. Thar helped pack up the last of the supplies. Juno was packing up the communication system when she heard a loud crash. Juno rushed over to the window. A Y wing crashed outside of their house. She was happy that it didn’t land on them. Panic was in the air. The ship was on fire. None of those things were surprising except, someone was running towards the flames. That made no sense to Juno since the pilot surely had perished. She headed downstairs to stop that person.  
She ran to find her daughter dragging out some large component from the ship. Quickly Juno yanked her away before the flames engulfed her.  
“Why would you risk your life?!” Juno yelled at her.  
“Mom, mom,” Hera cried. “I couldn’t let him die.”  
Juno looked over at the side of daughter. It wasn’t a component. It was an astromech droid.  
“He waved his arms. He needed help, mom. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t let him die.”  
“Of course, not,” Juno remarked. “You should always help everyone including droids.” Seeing her burnt fingers and scraped knees, Juno added. “Let’s get you patched up so we can leave.”  
“Mom, can he come with us?” Hera begged her mother.  
She pondered for a second. “I guess we shouldn’t leave a war hero behind.”  
Hera beamed. “Don’t worry, buddy.” She patted the droid. “I’ll take care of you.” The little droid went and shook her hand.  
The crashed Y wing stirred everyone to want to leave. Sepe wasn’t thrilled to have such a large convey. Since the enemy was clearly distracted now, he figured there was no real danger. Sepe allowed it. He and Mak rode on blurrgs while Thar and Juno rode on eopies. Eopies were slow moving cattle. Juno hated going so slow. She couldn’t fault the beast for moving so slow, because it was carrying her, Hera and dragging the little droid.  
The convey only stopped once to check through the debris of a fallen ships. Sepe and one of his men look over wreckage.  
“Anything?” Juno scan over the terrain.  
“Nothing,” Sepe answered.  
“I found something.” Hera interjected to Sepe’s amazement. He hadn’t notice her standing next to him. “A leg for the one that he is missing.”  
“Hera, come back here!” Juno ordered.  
She wanted to obey her mother, but was befuddled about how to do that. Mak scooped her up and rode her back to her mother. Juno grabbed her and place Hera on her eopie.  
“Once we make it to the tunnels, I’ll put the leg on.” Hera promised the little droid. “Mom, he needs more parts.”  
Juno informed her. “There was research team commission in the tunnel. They left some parts. Whatever we don’t’ need, he is welcome to have. Hey, what is the droid’s name?” Hera shrugged.  
Mak examined the droid as he rode. “It is a C1 10P. So, his name is C1 10P.”  
“Numbers aren’t names.” Juno contradicted.  
Mak countered. “Quite a few people will disagree with you.”  
“Fine,” Juno reiterated. “Numbers aren’t good names.”  
Hera looked back at the droid. “What should I call him?”  
Her mother advised her. “A good name represents the person. It describes him or her.”  
“Well, he is an old broken droid who has been torn up.” Mak amused. “So, find a name that match that.”  
The droid beeped at him angrily. “I don’t thin he likes you.” Hera interpreted. “Besides, I don’t thin that’s nice to say.”  
“True,” Juno agreed. “However bad things in life can define us because they make us stronger. That it is said to wear our battle scars with honor.”  
Hera considered her mother’s words for a long time until finally she declared. “Chopper, his name is Chopper.”  
“Because he has been chopped into pieces.” Mak teased.  
“No, because he’ll chop his enemies to pieces.”  
Juno smiled at her daughter. “Now that is a good name.”

In the evening, the convey arrived at the underground tunnels. Juno ordered Thar to do a head count and, Sepe to go over the inventory. While they did that, she took in the communication system and Chopper. Then Juno set up the system. Hera sat near her and worked on Chopper. Once that was done, she told Hera to gather their belonging and find some mats to sleep on. Before Juno went to rest for the night, she checked on some moist vaporators and grabbed some parts for Chopper. Juno was surprised her daughter was still awake.  
“Get some sleep sweetheart.” She smiled softly at Hera.  
Hera was worried. “Is everything alright, mom? Is father ok?” She sensed everyone’s anxiety.  
“Your father is fine. He is with a master Jedi. Tomorrow, I am going to meet with another Jedi.” Juno stated. “Now, you need to rest so you can fix Chopper. Then the two of you can fix the vaporators. Understood?”  
“Yes, mom.”  
Juno pulled her daughter in for a hug. “This is from your father and me. Good night Hera.”  
“Good night mom.”

 

Morning came. Mak met up with Juno before her, Sepe and the fighters left. She put her blaster in her holster and tighten the straps on her backpack.  
“Mak,” Juno called out to him. “Once Hera finish working on her droid, they’ll come help with vaporator. Please take care of her while I’m gone.”  
“Don’t worry.” He assured her. “I’ll keep her distracted.”  
Juno jumped on to the blurrg and they were off. Sepe guided them away from the main paths. Still, they ran into an enemy patrol or two. Fortunately, they were able to remain out of sight. They arrived at rendezvous in good time. However, they didn’t expect this kind of welcome.  
Republic forces were engaged in a brutal assault against the Separatist. Sadly, the Republic seemed to be on the losing side of the fight.  
“What should we do?” Sepe turned to Juno.  
Juno looked over at the battlefield. “Can we rescue them?”  
“I have an idea that might work.” He offered.  
“Well then major, what are your orders?” she conceded.  
“Rifle set up for cover fire over there, but don’t fire until you get our signal.” Sepe said. “The rest of you are with me. We are going to commandeer an enemy’s tank.”  
They quickly headed back to where they had spotted an enemy’s small convey. Sepe separated the group into three smaller squads to attack different sides at once.  
“Juno, can you hotwire the tank to ram it into the enemy’s force?” he questioned her.  
She nodded her head. Sepe ordered them to move out. The plan worked without a hitch. The tank rammed into the enemy’s front lines. Twi’lek riflemen provided cover fire as the others swooped up the clone troopers with their blurrgs. They made their escape before the enemy could pursue them.  
Once they made it back to the tunnels, both the Twi’leks and the clone troopers realized that they couldn’t understand each other.  
“None of you know our language?” Juno asked as they brought in the wounded fighters. “Do you at least know Huttese?”  
The troopers shook their heads. Thar rushed in with more bad news. “We have three doctors.” She started laying out medical supplies.  
“We have twenty-one wounded men.” Juno took a deep breath. “Take all non-injury troopers out of here. Also, find out if anyone else can help treat the wounded, and if they can speak basic.”  
Thar was happy to comply since she was starting to feel nauseous. She gestured to the soldiers. They follow her out of the room. Mak walked in after they left.  
Juno was glad to see him. “Please go interpret for the other doctor.” He nodded. Suddenly it strikes her. “Where is Hera?”  
“She is with Sepe and the other troopers.” He responds.  
“Why would you leave her there?” Juno yelled at him.  
“Outside of you and me,” Mak stated. “Hera is the only other person who can speak Basic.”  
“Really?”  
“I checked before you came back.” He looked her straight in the eyes. “We don’t have any other option. We need her.”  
The doctors franticly worked as fast as they could to diagnose their patients. They sorted them from minor wounds, major wounds, and lethal wounds. Lethal wounds meant that they didn’t the right equipment or there was too much damage. For minor wounds, the doctors assigned Mak and Juno to treat them.  
Through Juno didn’t agree that all the cases were actually minor wounds. One such case, the doctors told her to cut off one of the troopers’ feet because it was gangrene.  
“Which painkiller do, I give him?” Juno questioned.  
“None, we can’t spare any for this,” the doctor admitted. Then he simply walked away.  
She grabbed a large bottle from the shelves above the cots. Juno placed the bottle and the cup in front of the trooper.  
“What is that?” the trooper examined the bottle closely.  
“This is a strong izzy-mold.”  
“Is it alcohol?” Juno nodded to him. The trooper continued. “We don’t drink.”  
“Either you drink this or, I knock you unconscious.” She told him plainly. “Your choice.”  
He sighed. “Fine, pour then.”  
She had him keep drinking until he started slurring his words. “One second, I’ll get the supplies.” Juno tried to figure out restraints for him as Mak walked over.  
In one fail swoop, he lopped off the trooper’s foot. She quickly covered the wound. Both the trooper and her were shocked by Mak.  
He just shrugged. “It’s not my first nor my last limb that I’m going to chop off.” Then Mak went back to his work like nothing happened. The trooper took off the top of bottle and drank some more.  
By the time, they patched up the wounded, removed the dead bodies and cleaned. Juno was ready to sleep for next three days. However, her work wasn’t finished yet. Sepe wanted a debriefing with the troopers. He needed Juno to interpret. She sat between Sepe and the two clone troopers.  
Juno started by introducing herself and Sepe. Next, she asked for the clone troopers’ names.  
“I’m Toco and this is Chaos.” He replied in a friendly tone. “We are under General Knol Ven’nari. Well, we were under her. She died.”  
“How did she die?”  
“The enemy dropped a bomb on top of us. We should have all died, but somehow she…” Toco was dumbstruck. “Well, she somehow absorbed the blast. I didn’t know anyone could do that.”  
“Jedi can do quite amazing things.” Juno informed him. She went back on the topic. “So, General Ven’nari was in charge in the south and, General Di was in charge of the northern forces?”  
“I guess so,” Toco’s voice was shaking with uncertainty.  
Thar was sitting in one of the corners. She chimed in and Juno interpreted it. “We lost contact with Admiral Dao and General Di. Do you have any information concerning them?”  
Toco stumbled around for a response to their question. “We picked up a pilot who crashed, but I don’t thin he is able to talk. I don’t really know…”  
Hera interrupted. “Is the pilot from Phantom Squadron?”  
Toco was befuddle at what she meant. Chaos, the other trooper finally gave up his stoic silent and spoke. “General Tholme loaned Phantom Squadron to Admiral Dao.” He sighed. “No, the pilot that we rescued from our company. He told us that they were overwhelmed with enemy’s force. After that, we saw a huge explosion in the sky. We lost communication with them. Our general told us that we are on our own.” Chaos stood up. “Now, you know as much as we do. We need to check on our fellow troopers.” He left, and Toco awkwardly followed suit.  
Once they were gone, Sepe remarked. “They don’t seem to trust us or want our help.”  
“It is difficult for them.” Juno reasoned. “They were created to fight and protect. The concept that they need to be protected, it is hard for them to accept. It is especially how when they are being protected by the people who they are supposed to protect. Give them time to adjust. Sometimes things improve after some rest.”  
“What about our situation?” He glances around the big room, and saw all the people sitting around.  
“We will handle it in the morning.” She replied and grabbed her daughter. “Get some rest.”  
Sepe reluctantly agreed.  
While they walked to their mats to get some rest, she asked Hera. “How did you know about Phantom Squadron?”  
“It is the squadron that Chopper is from.” Hera sat on her mat.  
Noticing neither of them could fall asleep, Juno motions her daughter to come sit by her. Hera sits down, and lends her back up against her mother. Juno puts her arms around Hera and, shows her an item from Juno’s bag.  
“This is the Kalikori.” Hera’s mother told her. “Long ago when the Hutts controlled our world. A group of Twi’lek escaped their tyranny by going to another planet. They founded a village.” She pointed to the middle stone piece. “They carved out the first stone piece and give it to their children. Their children craved another stone piece with their own design and, attached to their parents’ stone. This practice had continued to this very day. This stone was your grandmother. The stone underneath it is mine. When you are old enough, you will carve your own stone. Do you know why we do this?” Hera shook her head. “Even though they are gone, their stories remain here so that we can remember.” Juno kissed her forehead. “Now get some sleep. That means you too, Chopper. Don’t think that I didn’t see you in that corner. Goodnight you two.”  
The next night felt more like a staff meeting than a siege preparation to Juno. She, Thar, Sepe, Mak and village elder sat down and discussed their situation. They went over the basics such as food and shelter.  
“With a well nearby finished and vaporators working, we have enough water.” The elder stated. “There are some Charbote Roots and Barabel fruits growing here.”  
“That is still not enough to keep us going once our supplies run out.” Thar remarked.  
“Someone has some Bloddle seeds and Munch fungus is starting to grow under the vaporators. Is that enough?” The elder inquired.  
Thar shook her head sadly.  
“Then we must find another source.” Juno decided.  
“How about Gutkurrs?’ Mak suggested out of the blue.  
“No one hunts Gutkurrs for food.” Sepe declared. “No one hunts Gutkurrs if they can help it.”  
“They do if they’re desperate on both accounts.” The elder retorted.  
“One of those would enough to keep us going for a while.” Thar chimed in.  
“Then it’s settled. We will plant the seed and plan for a Gutkurr hunt. Next, how is our medical supply doing?” Juno asked.  
“Bad,” Thar blurted out. “If we don’t get more supplies in two days, people are going to start dying.”  
Juno looked at Sepe. “Can we send out a team tomorrow for the supplies?”  
“It is doable.” Sepe added. “We should do the hunt as well tomorrow. If we kill one of those things, we need a group to lung it back and lookouts. Also, we had better do it before they send out more droid to search the area.”  
“Ok,” Juno agreed. “Today, we prep. We need a list of supplies and the possible locations to find them. Thank you everyone. Let’s get to work.”  
Everyone had their assignments. Thar ran the communication system and checked the inventory. The elder monitored the people. He made sure everyone had food and water. He and Mak would give out assignment and train people to do certain tasks. Mak’s assignment was a floater to go where people need extra hands. Sepe oversaw the fighters and the scouts. Juno was responsible for maintenance and helped out the doctors. The task that Juno loved the most was teaching her daughter.  
She was supervising Hera who fixing a broken holoprojector when a clone trooper Chaos came by.  
“You’re preparing to leave for something.” He accused her.  
“We are preparing for a lot of thing. You need to be more particular.” Juno turned to her daughter. “Hera, don’t get mad. When you are mad, you blind yourself to the answer. Just look at it from another angle.”  
“You’re leaving for a fight.” Chaos interrupted. “We want in on it.”  
Juno sighed. “Fine, I’ll ask.” She gave the little droid a pat on his dome. “Chopper, please keep an eye on Hera for me. I’ll be back in a moment.”  
They walked towards the entrance. Sepe was inspecting the ammunition. Mak was in the corner sharpening his spear. Juno went over to Sepe. “The trooper wants to join you.” She said and then interpreted back his reply. “He says you are welcome to join them. They are heading out in the morning.”  
“Understood.” Chaos noticed Mak. “What are doing with that?” He pointed at the spear.  
“I’m going to kill a Gutkurr with it.” Mak exclaimed.  
“A stick with a small blade attached is not as effective as a blaster.” Chaos stated.  
“You would be surprise.” Mak grinned. Chaos looked at dubious. “I’ll bet you that I kill one before you do. If I’m right, you have waste management duty for a week. If I’m wrong, you and your men…”  
“I’m not the captain.”  
“Fine,” Mak quickly corrected. “You and your fellow troopers get three of my grenades.”  
Chaos pulled out his hand. “You’ve got a deal.”  
Juno rolled her eyes at them. Then she headed back to Hera. She was happy to find the holoprojector fixed. Two little girls and their mother thanked Hera. A small group gathered to listen to the diva singing on the holoprojector. Juno gave her daughter a hug.  
“Good job.”  
Hera beamed up at her mother. Juno kept up her smile. It was hard with the overwhelming odds. She tried to focus on the little victories. That would keep them going.  
The next day was the great hunt. They divided into two teams. One team had Juno and Sepe. They were scavenging for medical supplies from attacked and bombed villages. Droid patrols were all about, but thankfully, they were able to avoid them.  
Though there was no avoiding danger during Gutkurr hunt. Sepe’s team had been in the lead before. Now, they were the lookouts, and Mak’s team was attacking. Chaos and two other clone troopers opened fire on the Gutkurrs. The three beasts didn’t even flinch. One of the Gutkurrs almost bit Chaos in half if Mak hadn’t stepped in and killed it. All in all, they were able to kill all three beasts. Also, there were no casualties. So, they considered it a good day.  
It was a long day too. Carrying back a huge Gutkurr was tiresome work. Every muscle in their bodies once they were done. Juno was ready to collapse for the evening until she saw Hera covered in blood. Then she ran faster than a blurrg could to her.  
“Hera, are you ok?” Juno cried out.  
The doctor quickly assured her. “She is fine. She has just helped me with a patient.”  
Juno lifted her head up and arched her brow. “What did she do for you?”  
“Well, we didn’t a small enough instrument.” His voice shivered. “She has such steady and tiny hands.” If Juno’s eyes were lasers, he would have been toast. The doctor concluded by saying. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Good.”  
Thar strolled in with the biggest smile. “Juno, your husband is waiting to speak with you.”  
She grabbed Hera before her daughter rushed to the communication system. “You need to get changed first.”  
“Why?” Hera asked her mother.  
“Because your father has had enough excitement already.” Juno stated. “Go get changed quickly.”  
Both mother and daughter could barely contain their joy and relief while they clicked on the holo.  
Cham Syndulla appeared with a big smile from cheek to cheek. “My beautiful girl,” he said. “Are you alright? Do you have enough provisions?”  
“Yes, we are fine.” Juno explained. “We just finished a scavenging trip and killed some Gutkurrs.” He gave a perplex look. “Desperate times.”  
“That they are,” Cham nodded in agreement. “We finally got our supplies and secured a position, but at a terrible cost.” His head sunk down. “General Di and his forces sacrifice their lives for our escape.” His voice rose up. “Their sacrifice will not be in vain. We will fight.”  
“And we will win.” Juno added.  
Hera stretched out her arms towards the holo. “I miss you, father.”  
He smiled sadly at her. “I miss you too.”  
“Do you want us to come to you?” Juno suggested.  
“More than anything, I want you here.” Cham admitted. He shook his head. “It isn’t safe to travel so far away. You are needed there. I have no doubt of that. Our people must come first.”  
“I’ll get Sepe so we can start coordinating our attacks and luv,” Juno stared intently at him. “We will be together again.”  
“Take care, my love.”  
“You too.” Juno and Hera waved at him.  
She then proceeded to order Hera to sleep and Chopper to power down. After that, Juno checked on the patients. One of the patients had a fever so she put a wet towel on his forehead. When he started shaking, she asked the doctor if there was anything that could be done about it. The doctor said there wasn’t and retired for the night. Not knowing what to do, Juno sat at the head of the injury trooper’s cot. She pulled him over to her, and cradled him in her arms. The other troopers snuck glances at her. They were keenly fascinated by it especially when she started softly singing. She did this mostly keep herself awake while she routinely checked the trooper’s temperature. After a few hours, the trooper’s condition seemed to improve. Juno finally went to sleep.  
When Juno had woken up, only half of the people were awake. The other half had spent the night preserving and storing the Gutkurrs’ meat. Juno, the elder and Thar reviewed over the amount received. Mak worked on the beasts’ hard-shell skin.  
Mak was sitting down with Hera and Chopper near a large piece of shell. Chaos walked over to them while they were working.  
“How do you like waste management duty?” Mak teased.  
“It’s fine.” Chaos pointed at the shell. “I was wondering. I want to know. How did you kill that thing when I couldn’t?”  
Mak gestured for him to sit down. He turned to Hera. “Have you finished your adjustment to that droid?” She nodded. “Let me show you something.” Chopper blows cold air on predetermine lone down large shell. Next, Mak hits it with a small hammer. “Gutkurrs’ shells are tough. They must survive the harsh sun. The shells reflect the sun’s rays to keep cool, and apparently your blasters fire. The opposite extreme is an easy weakness to find. However, we don’t have that luxury.” He picks up the shell and the spear. “So, we must find another weakness. A well-hidden weakness that is not easy to find. Once we find it, we are stronger for it. Hopefully the beast doesn’t kill us while we make our quick thrust.” He tossed the shell to Chaos.  
“What is this for?”  
Mak smirked. “For your new armor. Nothing against your old armor, but it stands out too much. Sepe wants you troopers involved in our sneak attacks.”  
“You are really going to fight?” Chaos questioned him. “The odds aren’t in your favor.”  
“There is an old Twi’lek saying, ‘Anything strong can become weak. Anything weak can become strong.’ So yeah, we’re fighting.” Mak laughed.  
While some of the troopers got ready for the battle, other battled to stay awake and alive. After her discussion with Thar and the elder, Juno went to check up on the patients. She was happy to find the one feverish trooper awake.  
“Would you like something to drink?”  
“Yes, sir,” the trooper answered her.  
She sat down, and pulled him up against her. The cup was placed on his lips. Once he was done drinking, Juno placed the cup on a little table next to his cot. “What’s you name?” she asked.  
“I don’t have one, sir.”  
“Well, we need to find you one then.” She declared. “Tell me something about yourself.”  
“There is nothing to tell,” the trooper with the missing foot chimed in. “He is a clone. We are all clones. We are as interesting as a stack of copy paper.”  
Juno fired back at him. “I’m rethinking not hitting you over the head with something if you keep this up.” She returned to the matter at hand. “Ok, so you are a clone. Who were you cloned from?”  
“Jango Fett,” Chaos walked in and sat down on his cot.  
“Fett is a Mandalorian name.” She informed them. “Now, they have a rich history and culture.”  
“Fett has a rich history too for being an enemy of the Republic.” The trooper with the missing foot stated.  
“There is a Mandalorian proverb which says, ‘Nobody cares who your father was only the father you’ll be.” She replied.  
Everyone went silent for a moment. The trooper who was laying on her reached up and touched one of the feathers hanging from her ears. Juno grinned at him. ‘Owl,” she concluded. “I’ll call you owl after the Mandalorian Nite Owls.”  
Two weeks had gone by before a plan could be constructed. Sepe ran their strategy meeting. Mak interpreted the meetings for Chaos.  
Sepe began by explain first. “We have been gathering intel for possible target. Our main objective is freeing our captive people. We will start with a small conveys t the boarder. Then a small outpost will hit here.” He pointed at the map. “Logically, our enemy will move more forces there in defense. Even if they don’t, we will stage our next attack on this village in concert with the General’s attack in the north.”  
“Why this village?” the elder inquired. “One of the villages on this side would be easier to take.”  
“They won’t expect an attack there.” Juno suggested.  
“I wish that was the reason.” Sepe shook his head. “Our scouts report those captives in that village aren’t doing well. They look sick and malnourish.”  
Juno turned to the elder. “The cave nearby that you mentioned will need to be set up ahead of time. Once we get them out, they’ll need provisions. We need provisions. We need a concealed place for a garden. I’ll start making some moisture vaporators. Mak, we need you to set up another hunt. However, you will have less help than before.”  
“That won’t be much of a problem.” Mak remarked. “It isn’t like the odds are stacked against me in some hopeless rescue mission.”  
“When the time comes,” Juno grinned. “I might have a way of evening those odds.”  
She wasn’t happy about her time away from Hera. There weren’t enough fighters for her to sit on the side lines. Hopefully Mak would be able to train more for the major attack. So, she decided to take her daughter with her whenever she could. Though Juno never took her outside the underground tunnels, she didn’t want to put her in danger. Hera didn’t mind danger. After they fixed some droids’ blasters and made some explosives, Hera wanted to try them out. Chopper did too. Juno gave them a stern look.  
It was late when she was able to make her rounds to check on the patients. She brought Hera with her to help. They were almost done when Hera requested. “Mom, could you please tell me a story tonight?”  
Despite being exhausted, Juno agreed to it. “Do you want to hear a story about a living planet in the unknown regions of space, or about Droma’s redemption?”  
Hera shook her head. “Chopper wants to her a story about droid. Instructor Dez said there is a neat story about a droid name HK something.”  
“No, not that,” Juno quickly rejected. “Pick a different story.” She muttered to herself. “I need to talk to Mak about what stories he should share.”  
As Hera pondered, Chaos asked. “What does it mean ‘anything strong can become weak, and anything weak can become strong?”  
Hera blurted out, “The story of qiang. Let’s hear that story. Please, it explains the words. Please tell us that story.”  
“I don’t think that they want to or that we should,” Juno started to say.  
“We would like to hear it.” Owl responded. “if you would please tell us.”  
Hera, Chaos, and Owl stared at her. Juno sighed in defeat. “Alright, it is a Twi’lek story. We normally don’t tell this to outsiders. However, since we are in a similar situation, it is fitting to mention it. Long ago, our world fell under Hutt rule. Some Twi’leks fled, but most were trapped here. They were slaves to the Hutts. Generally, our people tried to be peaceful. There can be no peace with injustice and suffering abound. No one would help them, so they had to fight back on their own. Everyone was scared to go against the powerful Hutts until one young man did. He was brought before a Hutt ruler. The ruler commanded him to entertain him. “Can you dance, cook or play music for me?’  
‘No,’ the young Twi’lek answered.  
‘What can you do?’  
He replied simply. ‘I know qiang.’  
The Hutt laugh and mocked freely since he felt stronger and superior to the young Twi’lek. ‘Then sew something for me. Something grand,’ The Hutt ordered. You see in Huttese qiang means to sew.  
Ever obedient, the young man sews the Hutt and his guards to the ground with his spear. His action spurred our people to become strong. We made them weak. We took back our world from the Hutts. Now we face the Separatist forces. They may be strong now, but we will make them weak.” Juno scooped Hera up into her arms. Then she addressed all the patients. “Now, everyone gets some sleep. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir,” Owl called back.  
She smiled and carried Hera out.  
A month went by quickly. Juno was back, and forth with their ambush attacks. With her busy schedule, some things were overlooked. One thing was Chopper causing mischief. A few people had complained about his pranks. She was about to confront Chopper when Mak stopped her.  
“I like the droid. It shouldn’t be punished.”  
His words startled her. “You don’t like droids. Did he also put a worm in your drink?”  
“Extra protein,” Mak shrugged.  
Juno still couldn’t believe it. “Why do you like Chopper?”  
Mak didn’t answer her question instead he asked a question of his own. “When was the last time you were able to take a deep breath? Without worry about our world, the war, your husband, or your daughter becoming an orphan?”  
She squeezed her eyes shut.  
“You are doing an amazing job.” He softens his voice soften. “You are under so much pressure. Hera is under quite a bit of pressure. She is General Syndulla’s daughter. The general who is leading our people toward freedom is a tall order to follow. She is Juno Syndulla’s daughter. Everyone here respects you and admires you. You are in a position of command which can be a lonely place, but you’re an adult. Hera is a child. She needs a friend who won’t be intimated by her, but will stick by her. Since she is your daughter, it figures that would be a droid. So, go easy on the tin can.”  
“I hate it when you are right.” Juno admitted.  
“It’s ok. I hate it more when you’re right.” Mak smirked.  
She gave Chopper a mild reproof. Then Juno headed back to the preparation for their main attack. The liberation of the village went well. They were able to rescue the people with only a few causalities. Despites their limit resources, they planned to celebrate their victory. The whole underground tunnels seem to be shaking with excitement. However, not everyone was excited.  
“The troopers aren’t coming to the party.” Mak informed her.  
Juno looked up at him as she worked. “Oh, I’ll talk to them. They’ll come.”  
He hunched down and stared at the tech. “Is that the device you used on the battle droids?”  
“Yes,” she replied. “It didn’t do exactly what I want.”  
“It deactivated the droids.” Mak asserted.  
“No,” Juno corrected. “It scrambles them for a few minutes.”  
“Like a virus?”  
“Most virus can be fixed remotely, or a mainframe clean up job.” She explained. “My mother was looking for an attack that affect each machine differently yet could delivery at the same time. She developed a scramble attack which vibrates at different frequencies. Granted, she was only able to do it to one ship. Can you imagine if we used that on the droid army?”  
“That would be a game changer,” Mak concluded.  
“If I can get it to work,” Juno moaned.  
“Hey one goal at a time,” Mak advised. “Get it to work for ten minutes. We’ll be overjoyed with that.”  
Juno worked on her scrambler for a couple hours before she went to talk to Chaos. She brought a tray of stew and Munch Fungus bread. Hera and Juno handed out food to the patients. Once that was done, Juno sat next to Chaos.  
“You have to go to the party.” Juno declared.  
Chao turned his head. “Why?”  
“Because the other troopers follow your lead. If you go, they will go too.” She answered.  
“I’m not their captain.”  
“No, you don’t want to be their leader.’ She declared. “But it’s not about our wants, it is about their needs. Our people need us to brave in the face of danger, to adapt to new situation, and to be happy when there is no joy in any fiber or our being. Their morale is as important as patching up any wounds. So, you are going to the party.”  
He thought about it briefly. “Yes sir.”  
The party was a breath of fresh air. There was dancing and music. Some of the troopers joined in on the dancing. There were biscuits called Ahrisa and Barabel fruit was made into a jam. The tunnel was decorated with streamers. Even though there was still the language barrier, the troopers felt closer to the Twi’leks after the party except for the trooper lost his foot, Ghost. He was remained grumpy.  
Months passed as they worked on liberating the next village. Cham Syndulla and his fighters had the uphill battle of fighting the strong northern enemies. They still had no word from the Republic. After they liberated the village, they saw something interesting.  
Right outside the tunnels, Thar and Hera waved to the returning fighters.  
Juno jumped off her blurrg. “Thar, Hera shouldn’t be out…” She stopped midsentence when she saw the woman’s expression. “What is it?”  
“Look up at the sky.” Thar gasped.  
Everyone quickly looked up at the sky in shock. Mak broke the silence. “Republic forces are taken on Separatist starships.”  
Thar told him. “We haven’t received any word yet. We can’t know for sure.”  
“Let’s headed back inside.” Juno ordered. Inside, she did a quick head count. Hera was still outside. The little girl was staring up at the sky in awe. She didn’t even notice her mother grabbing her arm. “Inside, Hera.”  
She reluctantly obeyed. “I want to fly, mom. I want to fly!” Hera exclaimed.  
Juno took a deep breath. “We’ll talk about that later.” She watched as her daughter ran to tell Chopper. Next, Juno went over to Sepe and the others.  
“What should we do in response to this?” Sepe bluntly said.  
“Hold off our assault until we have more intel.” Juno ascertained. “We will send more scouts out and stick to small raids for the time being.”  
“What should we tell people?” Thar asked.  
“The truth as we find out about it. The ships in the sky are probably the Republic forces, but we can’t say that for sure until we know. The best course of action is to be patient and alert. We need to see how this plays out.” Juno explained.  
“And if we need to go rescue them.” Chaos added.  
Juno grinned at him. “Nothing has change yet. We need to get some rest, so we can get back to the job at hand. I’ll see you all in morning.”  
After briefly checking on the patients, she did a weapons check. That was when she noticed Hera sneaking a peek outside the tunnel.  
“inside young lady!” She called out to Hera.  
Her daughter rushed over to her. “What’s it like to fly?”  
Juno talked as she worked on one of the blasters. “I don’t know. I was never a pilot. Your grandfather was an amazing pilot.”  
“Did he enjoy flying?” Hera inquired.  
“Yes,” Juno said sadly. “He enjoyed it until the day he died.”  
“I’m going to be a pilot.” Hera decided.  
“Just not today.” Juno smirked.  
“Can I be a pilot tomorrow?”  
“Maybe,” Juno stroke gently Hera’s head. “First, you need a starship and lessons. Also, you need sleep. Now go to bed.”  
Hera grabbed Chopper and went to bed. Juno watched her walk away.  
“If the Republic fails again, we are going to need pilots.” Sepe remarked.  
“I know,” Juno nodded solemn. “That is why I hope with all my heart that it doesn’t fail.”  
The following days were stressful. They received confirmation that the Republic forces were indeed attacking the Separatist in space. There was no word of them landing to the surface until Mak’s hunting party found them. Actually, they saw Separatist capturing Gutkurrs and mention Republic troopers. The droids were bringing the creatures to a village in Nabat. By the time, Sepe, Juno and Chaos arrived the battle was over. Sepe determined what route the Republic had taken, and they rode out to meet them.” They stopped their blurrgs right in front of a Republic tank.  
“We want to speak to your commanding officer.” Juno yelled in Basic. “We need to speak to your general.”  
All their transports halted their progression. Some troopers jumped out. “Our general isn’t here.”  
“That’s fine. We will wait for him then.” She politely smiled at the confused troopers. “Do you mind if we wait somewhere cooler?”  
“I guess not,” One of the troopers respond and lend them inside the walker. Juno, Sepe and Chaos followed them inside. The clone troopers kept giving them weird looks. Juno didn’t help by opening a control panel.  
“You shouldn’t be doing that, miss.”  
“It’s alright.” Chaos told the trooper. “She has clearance.”  
“Oops,” Juno put on an innocent smile. “Sorry, I meant to change frequencies, but your system is different than ours. I just want to call our base. I’m really sorry.”  
“Just don’t touch anything.” One of the trooper ordered as they left to fix the problem. Two troopers remain behind.  
She ignores the order and return to the control panel.  
“Hey!” One of the troopers called out, but it was too late. Juno had hack through their codes and pulled up the map.  
“Thanks for the assistance, trooper.” Juno praised to the confused trooper.  
“I have a feeling that I don’t want to know what you just did. I’m just happy that you did it.” Sepe leaned in towards the holographic map. “Anyway, their battle strategy is the same as before. One unit is in space. One unit is the south. The other is in the north. Their plan is to attack the enemy’s strongholds. They have barely enough to accomplish the objective. The plan is ill-conceived. They danger their soldiers’ lives needlessly.”  
“I am open to suggestions.” A voice called out from behind them. It wasn’t the subtlety that surprised Sepe as much as the fact that person was speaking his language. Chaos was also surprised.  
Juno was the only one unfazed by it since she had known Jedi before. “You must be the Jedi general in charge of freeing the southern territory for our planet.” She referred to the man wearing the cloak.  
“Yes, I’m General Kenobi.” He addressed them. Then he gestured to the clone trooper next to him. “This is Commander Cody.” He looked her straight in the eye. “Who might you be?”  
“I’m Juno. This is Sepe and Chaos. We are resistance fighters.” She simply stated.  
“What were you doing with our map?” General Kenobi questioned.  
“Well, you had no holodramas, so we had to find another way to pass the time.”  
General Kenobi was assumed by her dodging the question and let the question slide unanswered. He moved to another topic. “It seems some of our troopers have joined your resistance.”  
Commander Cody turned to Chaos. “What unit are you from?”  
“Sunfire, sir.” Chaos responds. “We were under General Ven’nari.”  
“What happen to Master Ven’nari and your unit?” General Kenobi asked.  
“We were under heavy attack. The general protected us as much as she could. She and most of our unit perished. There is only eight of us that survived.” Chaos explained.  
General Kenobi pondered. “And as you can see from our map, we could use your help.”  
“If General Syndulla agreed, we will glad join your forces.” Juno informed him.  
“Alright, let’s head over to your camp and talk to him.” General Kenobi suggested.  
Juno blushed. “He is not at our base. He is with our northern forces.”  
“I see,” General Kenobi stroke his chin.  
“If you don’t mind,” Juno offered. “I can use your communication system to send a message.”  
“Of course, go right ahead.” General Kenobi pointed to the console.  
Immediately, she jerry-rigged the comm. After a few awkward moments, General Kenobi inquired. “Are you ready to send a message yet?”  
“I already have,” Juno replied. “General Syndulla is out fighting. When he returns, you will have your answer for the main assault. Until then we will assist in any minor conflicts.”  
“How will we know when he responds back?” Commander Cody examined the console.  
“The message will probably look like a computer error, but it won’t be.”  
At first Cody looked at her perplex. Then he saw the logic to the coded message.  
After a little while they received a message for General Syndulla. Though it wasn’t the message that they were expecting. Cham told them, “The decision was theirs.” She agreed to the combine assault. General Kenobi, Commander Cody and Sepe formulated a battle plan. Juno again acted as an interpreter. Sepe seemed pleased with the plan. They went to inform their fighters. Juno addressed the crowd.  
“These Jedi and clone troopers have come to save our world. We will join them. This is our planet, and we will fight to keep it free.”  
Everyone cheered and prepared for the battle. The Twi’lek forces began the assault by drawing some of the enemies away from the base. While the trooper forces split in half and attacked on two different fronts. They won the battle. Meanwhile, the enemy’s forces were defeat at Lessu. There was great rejoicing.  
Yet, not everyone was happy.  
Chaos was glum as he told Juno. “We’re heading back to our forces. We are going to be assigned to another unit. Before I left, I wanted to tell all of you how grateful we are to you. Also, that it has been an honor to serve under you.” He saluted her.  
She bowed to him. “I wish you safe travels back to your family. Always remember that you have friends here.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Chaos watched as the Twi’lek fighter traveled back to the tunnels. Once they were out of sight, he finally walked over to join the rest of the troopers.  
Mak was the first one to greet them upon their return to the tunnel. “The rumor is that we won.”  
“Thankfully, the rumor is true.” Juno beamed. “There is still a lot of work to do.”  
“Yup,” Mak nodded. Suddenly, he smirked. “However, you and Sepe are requested to go to the capital while Thar and I man the fort here. Someone has to oversee the troopers’ transport, and gave a report to the Republic and your husband.”  
“Thank you, Mak.”  
“Before you can go,” he mentioned. “There is a small problem with your daughter and Chopper that you need to resolve.”  
The problem was one that Juno had never heard of before. She tried very hard not to laugh as she said. “Is Chopper throwing a tantrum?”  
Hera shouted over the droid’s loud beeping and frantic movement. ‘He refuses to leave with the trooper. I told him that he has to go back, but he says he can’t.”  
“Why can’t he go?”  
“He says it is because I’m his mom, and he can’t leave me.” Hera reasoned. “I can’t be his mom. I’m not metal.”  
She smiled at her daughter and explained. “You don’t have to be made from metal to be a mom. Do you take care of him? Do you worry about him?”  
“Well yes, I do.” Hera admitted.  
“Then you’re his mom.” Juno concluded. “So, Chopper is right, and he has to stay with us.”  
“Really?” Hera confirmed.  
“Yes, really.”  
Chopper cheered. Hera gave him a hug.  
With that matter resolved, Juno worked on getting everyone ready for the trip to Lessu. She gave a rundown to everyone concerning the travel arrangements. “Sepe is getting the craft that the army has loaned us. Once we arrive at Lessu, you’ll be taken to a temporary medical facility. If you are feeling any discomfort during the transfer, please tell me right away. Ghost will be happy to know that we have a commlink to actual Republic doctors.”  
“I’m so thrill.” Ghost mutter sarcastically.  
Juno ignored him. “We are taking the Twi’lek patients first. Let’s get started.” She quickly checked through all the patients before they were transported. Owl didn’t seem well.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t worry. It will be a smooth ride, and you’ll be one of the first people out.” Juno analyzed his expression and tone. He sounded like a little kid not wanting to go to their first day of school. She wrapped him up in her arms like she would a child. “You’re going to get better, and be able to help your brothers in arms. They need you. I’ll be here when the fighting is over. Alright?”  
“Alright.” Owl agreed.  
When Juno finally arrived at Lessu, she felt tired. Though not so tired that she didn’t notice Hera snuck away. Chopper was with her which made Juno feel a little better. She knew that he would protect her. Besides, Juno had a good idea where she was going to. Lessu had a parade going on celebrating the victory. Everyone was excited. Juno felt even more tired as she sorted through the people to find the right person. Once she saw her husband, Cham her strength return. He was next to Senator Taa and what appeared to be a tall human Jedi. The senator fled when he saw Juno. They couldn’t stand each other. The bald Jedi seemed puzzled by the senators fleeing and inquired of Cham. “Who is she?”  
Before Cham could answer, Juno exclaimed. “Master Jedi, would you please get me contact with the Republic supply officer for this system? We have a list drawn up for relief supplies that will be needed for each providence. Also, we need to talk to the admiral concerning military personnel stationed here. We need concrete figures of resources available and schedules of drop off times. We can’t waste ours or your limited resources.”  
The Jedi glanced over at Cham. He was still waiting for an answer to his previous question.  
Cham grinned. “She is our admiral.”  
“No,” Juno quickly corrected. “I’m his wife.”  
“Either way,” The Jedi said with slight amusement. “I should go get you what you asked for.” He politely excused himself.  
Juno stared at him as he left. “That’s Master Mace…”  
“Windu,” Cham finished. “I like him. He is an honorable man.” He looked around. “Where is Hera?”  
“Commandeering a ship.”  
Cham start to laugh until he realized. “You’re serious?”  
Juno nodded. “We will worry about that later. Right now, there is something more important that we need to do first.”  
“More important than almost anything else in galaxy.” Cham grabbed Juno, and drew her close to him. Then they kissed.


End file.
